Sire of the Sith
by Cptmeatman
Summary: Revan searches for the Dark Lady who first showed his the ways of the Sith as the Exile and Bastila Shan lead seperate searches for Revan but the Sith are there at every turn as old friends come to the aid of a fallen Dark Lord. MRevanXBastilaXFExile
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Hi everyone! This is my first story for Star Wars Games. I've had a mildly successful story and one not so successful story in the movies category of Star Wars and have developed a cult following for my Mass Effect story "Return of the Reapers."

Anyway, I always loved Star Wars since I first saw it at age five when my parents took me to the second re-release of A New Hope but it was not until I first played Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic at my friend's house that I became a true blue fanboy.

So this is my take on what happens after the events of the second game dealing with a dark tendencies male Revan who happens to be a Skywalker (Don't bug me about the whole Force being introduced to the family with Anakin pulling a baby Jesus because I don't care) and a light sided female Exile who I named Zalyn Phobas.

The M rating may be over doing it a bit but I was just being careful and can then add more juicy stuff. Yay!

Enjoy and please review!

**Star Wars: Sire of the Sith **

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

The Galactic Republic has barely survived the last fifty years of near constant war with the evil Sith Empire. If not for the valiant sacrifices of the Jedi Knights, guardians of peace and justice, the Sith would have surely triumphed.

Now the few remaining Jedi seek to rebuild their ancient order starting on the Republic Capitol World of Coruscant. While the Ex-Sith Lord Revan searches the Unknown Regions for the remnants of the "True Sith" and the Jedi Exile searches for him.

This is the Story of the Greatest Jedi of the era coming together once more to stop the Sith once and for all. The Exile must come to terms with the force within her and Revan must use his love for the Republic to combat its greatest threat.

**Chapter 1: Parting Ways **

**Lehon: Immediately after the Battle of the Star Forge (3,955 BBY)**

Revan Skywalker, Jedi turned Soldier turned Sith turned Jedi, stood on the white sand beach of Lehon as the primary star of the Rakata system lowered beyond the horizon.

He had just been awarded the infamous Cross of Glory for defeating his former best friend and Sith Apprentice, Darth Malak. Admiral Forn Dodonna had been ecstatic at the victory party, Carth Onasi had been too drunk to walk, and even Master Vandar had been seen on the dance floor with Master Sunrider.

Juhani and Jolee had not said much lately but Revan just assumed that they did not like parties, the sticks in the mud that they were. Canderous Ordo had everyone singing Mandalorian war songs, _Dha Wherda_ something or other that had to do with how they were cooler than everyone else.

Zaalbar had a routine set up of going from his table to the buffet every ten minutes and Mission was working on ways to prank the Jedi without being caught, she had not succeeded yet. HK was off trying to corrupt T3 into becoming a model assassin droid by teaching him to snipe sleeping gizka with plasma bolts.

But the person Revan was looking for was nowhere to be found. She was not in the _Ebon Hawk_ and she was not at the party. Nor was she at the temple or in the base compound.

Sighing in defeat, he climbed over a rocky outcropping along the water's edge to get away for a bit. Using the force, he leapt over a pile of rusty scrap metal from some star ship that had long ago crashed here and landed softly on the sand at the other side.

He found himself in a small cove with lush trees at one side of the perfectly white sand and crystal clear water gently lapping the shore on the other side. And standing alone in the middle of the vacant beach with her arms wrapped protectively around her was Bastila.

Her chocolate brown hair was let down for a change, different from her normal short pigtails. She had her head bent down and her eyes closed as if in meditation. The pale blue light from Lehon's two small moons reflecting off of the water and sand made her silky smooth skin glow radiantly.

Revan watched her stand there alone and gently opened the bond between them. Forged when she had saved Darth Revan's mind after Malak's attack, their bond allowed them glimpses into each other's minds and feelings.

He felt that she was deeply troubled and that was to be expected from someone who had only the day before been consumed by the dark side. Revan had convinced her to turn back to the light in the end but not before she offered to serve him as Dark Lord and then begged for him to kill her when he refused.

But he could not kill her, never in a million years. He loved her. He told her so back on the Star Forge and she had returned his feelings at last. After denying him for so long she finally admitted that nothing would make her feel safer than to be loved by him.

Revan had only kissed her twice, once on the Ebon Hawk in port on Kashyyyk and once more on the Star Forge when she renounced the dark side, but he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Bastila shifted as she became aware of his presence and she turned to face him.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with a rosy blush coming to her face.

"Not long." He answered. Revan had spent most of the day trying to come up with the perfect way to ask her to marry him but nothing seemed right so he decide to improvise with what he had. This of course could not be more perfect. They were alone on a beach under two full moons with sparkling water and nightbirds gently chirping in the distance.

"Hi." Was all he could say as he laid eyes on her, his words failed him as her beauty assaulted his brain. She wore a medium length white skirt and tank top leaving her midriff bare. _Gods she's beautiful._ Revan thought as he fingered the ring in his pocket.

"Hello to you too." She replied in her slightly accented voice that made her sound both aristocratic and exotic at the same time.

"Hi." He said again at a loss for words.

"Revan we need to talk." She stated becoming suddenly somber.

"Ok." He responded.

"I know I told you that I loved you but the rules from before still apply." She sighed. "We are members of the Jedi Order and such attachments are strictly forbidden." She turned away trying to hid the tears welling up in her eyes.

"To the nine hells of Corellia with the Order!" Revan exploded at her stubborn following of that ridiculous code. "We love each other and if the Jedi Code can't handle that then too bad! I'll leave the Jedi forever if it means being with you."

"Revan we can't leave the order!" She shouted back. "There are barely any Jedi left and we need to rebuild. Any Jedi leaving, especially one as powerful as you, would be detrimental to the galaxy!"

"Then Jedi should be encouraged to marry!" He replied. "We should have as many children as possible if we want the order to survive!"

"Revan, children?" Bastila stammered in shock.

"Yes! Bas, I love you and I want to marry you and have children, as many as possible! As long as our daughters are as beautiful as you are." He starred longingly into her eyes as she absorbed the notion. "And as long as our sons are honorable and true to themselves instead of the thick-headed, self-absorbed masters on the council!" He spoke with a passion Bastila had seen many times, not a passion of hatred or anger, but of love and a sense of right.

"I love you Revan, with all my heart." Bastila said softly with her eyes downcast. But I can't abandon what the Jedi stand for again, not even for you."

"Fine then, if that is your wish." Revan sighed. "Good-bye my love." And with that he was gone.

**Malachor V: After the defeat of Darth Traya Four Years Later (3,951 BBY)**

Kreia's words still echoed in The Exile's mind as the Ebon Hawk blasted away from the dieing world. Years ago she and Revan had faced off against Mandalore the Indomitable on this world and she had lost her connection to the force. So many deaths, so many screams of terror and pain, so many lights snuffed out of the universe until everything went black.

Zalyn Phobas was a broken woman after that day. She had returned to the Jedi, hoping that they would be kind enough to end her life, she already felt dead. But no, the council in its infinite wisdom merely shunned her aside for someone else to deal with. The family that had raised her now turned their backs on her to Exile her. For nearly eight years she had wandered the Outer Rim Territories, seeking a way to leave her life behind once and for all.

She had been a high ranking Jedi Knight, nearly a master, when Revan's apprentice Malak came to the Enclave on Dantooine. She had known Revan well. As children she had always been second best to him in everything yet she did not resent him in any way. He was a loner, always studying and training alone or with just Malak. She had been the center of life among the other Padawans. They flocked to her and emulated her for reasons she never understood until Kreia revealed her power to instantly bond to others strong in the force like a leach. She could bend them to her will and use their strength as her own. The council feared that this ability would be the beginning of her fall to the dark side.

"_You are a cipher, forming bonds, leeching the life of others, siphoning their will and dominating them. You are a breach that must be closed. You transmit your pain, your suffering through the Force. Within you we see something worse than the teachings of the Sith. What you carry may mean the death of the Force… and the death of the Jedi._" Master Vrook had said to her just before his death only a few days ago.

So she went off to war with Revan and Malak, who at the time was affectionately known as Squint. Even one master on the council, the Echani woman named Arren Kae, saw the need to fight. There were nine of us to start with. One for each of the Corellian Hells. Revan, Squint, Arren, Cale, Talvon, Cariga, Xaset, Nisotsa, and her.

Oh, Malak's words were convincing because they had truly been Revan's. Malak was only good for muscle and intimidation.

"_Do not heed the words of the Jedi Council. The Republic will fall if we do not act now. The Mandalorians have already taken several star systems along the rim, they will only grow stronger in time. Let us rise up, and help the Republic in its time of need. Join Revan and I. Together, we will battle this menace._" He had said.

But Revan was who she followed. She did not know why. It was more than respect, more than admiration. She had adored him. Maybe loved him. She was not sure. Jedi did not fall in love. Sure Atton and Mical had come on to her. She knew that she was physically attractive still at 33 standard years of age. Even the zombie Sith Lord Darth Sion had admitted to loving her and gave his life so that she could live to defeat Darth Traya.

She thought of the battles she had fought since joining Revan. The Mandalorian wars had been nothing compared to the Escaping Peragus alive, the Mercenary Coup on Dantooine, the Insurrection on Onderon, the Bounty Hunter War on Nar Shada, the Sith assassins on Korriban, the Battle of Telos IV, and facing the horrors of the Trayus Academy. She knew many more battles lay ahead and that they too would revolve around Revan.

Just then her vision began to blur and images assualted her from the force. She saw Revan, older than he was before but just as handsome, fighting through waves of Sith. There was fire everywhere and screams echoed through the force. She saw him cringe as a lightsaber sunk into his shoulder only to be blown away by a force wave stronger than she had ever seen. Revan battled these Sith on a world she did not recognize under unfamiliar stars. She had to find him and help him.

As the vision faded from her mind but the memories of the horrific images were still plastered into her brain, she walked through the ship that had once been Revan's ship.

She had sat alone in Kreia's old quarters before she had revealed herself to be Darth Traya. Even after her betrayal, the old hag still felt like a creepy aunt to her.

She passed T3-M4, the Utility droid programed by Bastila to find any living Jedi if Revan were in trouble. He found her.

She saw Mical in the medbay moping over a datapad. His innocence lost in the carnage of battle.

She walked into the repair section where her old friend Bao-Dur had spent all of his time fixing anything that needed fixing. He had died destroying the hell hole that was Malachor V.

She peered in Visas' room. The Ex-Sith Miraluka sat meditating as usual on the destruction of her homeworld by her former master Darth Nihilus.

Entering the main conference room she saw Mandalore cleaning his rifle. That old man had seen so much death in his long life that even this did not phase him.

Sitting in her alcove was the red headed bounty hunter Mira who she had trained a Jedi. She still bore the scars of battle from the showdown with her Wookie nemesis Hanharr.

HK-47, Revan's old assassin droid stood powered down, his armor plating bearing more scratches than she could ever count.

And alone in the cockpit was Atton. The Sith Soldier turned Jedi. He had saved her many times since their fateful encounter on Peragus and assumed the role of leader whenever she was gone.

"Hey." He grunted wearily as she sat down next to him.

"Atton." She began. "I have to find Revan."

"I know." He said. "I've plotted a course to Coruscant. That's where he was last seen. We can search for clues and head where the force takes us."

"No Atton." She interrupted. "_**I**_ have to find Revan. Alone. You and the others can have the _Hawk_ and go where you please but you can't come with me."

"And why not?" He asked flabbergasted. "We're a team, all of us!"

"Atton I taught you to trust in the force and its telling me that you can't come. I can't bring anyone that I love."

"Oh." He responed quietly. After all this time chasing her she had finally come to him. She loved him the way he loved her and wanted to protect him. "I love you too Zal and that's why I can't let you do this alone." He spoke firmly.

"Atton, no matter how we feel this will never work, I couldn't bare to lose you now after all that has happened." She spoke quietly, but what Atton felt from her heart in the force shouted her true feelings.

"You loved Revan didn't you? You're worried about him, you feel that you have to go to him, to protect him." Atton spoke with understanding.

"I don't know if I loved him but," She paused to consider her words. "There is a greatness about him, the galaxy needs him to do something great and I just know that I have to be part of it."

"Then we'll all go, we'll find Revan just the way we found the Jedi Masters!" He rationalized.

"Atton, the Jedi Masters were all killed except Atris." Zalyn gave a sad smile before reaching out to cover his hand in her own. "Atton, you have to let me go, not to go find Revan but all together." She sighed. "I'm sorry but this is how it has to be, you will always be in my heart but leave your heart for someone who won't end up breaking it like I've broken everything else."

"I can't make that promise." Atton replied grimly.

"You don't have to. You just have to do your best."

"At least take Mira then." He sighed in defeat. "She's always been good at finding people with the force." He suggested.

"Thanks Atton. I'd hoped that you would understand." She smiled.

"I don't understand why you have to do this alone, but I do understand why you want to." He sighed.

"Drop me off at Onderon. I'm sure Queen Talia would be willing to lend me a ship since we saved her from Vaklu's uprising."

"She'd better be grateful." Atton grunted. "I fought a temple full of Sith for her."

"Don't worry Atton. I'll come back." She said to assure him as much as herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars

The M rating is still probably over doing it but I'm going to leave it for now.

Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 2: Seakers**

**Thule: Thurra S****ystem in Sith Space: (Present Day: 3,947 BBY) **

The Mysterious Stranger sat alone at the bar of a seedy cantina in Thule's capitol city of Huron. His features were hidden behind grey and russet robes with a hooded black cloak. A mask, with the T shaped visor remeniscient of the helmets of the Mandalorians, hid his face.

For five years the Mysterious Stranger had scowered the Outter Rim Territories for his ultimate prize to no avail. He knew that the beings calling themselves "The True Sith" were out there somewhere and they had to be destroyed.

The Mysterious Stranger had traveled to hundreds of sectors and thousands of star systems in his search. It all brought him here. To one of the throne worlds of the Sith Empire from the time of the Hundred Year Darkness.

The people of Thule were the same as any other technologically advanced world. Humans, Twi'leks, Bith, Ithorians, Rodians, and Sullustans dominated the planet and the local accent was thick with the tounge of the ancient Sith language. Many locals bore Sith tattoos of some sort and few would ever stop to help one another.

Not True Sith. The Mysterious Stranger had been trained by the True Sith. He knew their ways and yet still they eluded him. He had gone to the Unknown Regions, to where he had been trained but his teachers were gone. They still lived, he could feel it, and they knew that he was looking for them. They feared who the Mysterious Stranger once was. They feared Darth Revan.

"Wat'll et bi?" The barkeep asked in his Sith style basic, muffled by a large cigar stuffed in the side of his lips. He was bald and bore striped patterened tattoos starting at the bridge of his nose and fanning out across his forehead, coming together again at the base of his skull.

"Whisky, Old Sith style." Revan grunted impatiently as he pulled up his mask revealing a face significantly more weathered by time and dissapointment.

"Ya lyk et strawng eh?" He asked with a glare. Revan was unfazed.

"Mix in some Corellian if you've got it." He added.

"Ef ya can fenish a secand ther en da 'ouse." The barkeep challenged.

"If I can finish three you'll give me some information I need." Revan stated rather than asked.

"Ef ya can fenish far ya cen 'ave mi wife." He laughed loudly, fetching a tall mug with the dark orange drink.

Revan chugged it down without flinching.

"Taff aar ya?" The barkeep grinned, sliding another mug down the bar.

Revan drained it just as quickly as the first.

"Ya want dat tird too?" He asked sceptically.

"Will you give me the information if I don't?" Revan asked, his voice sounding nothing but sober.

"No." The barkeep grinned wickedly, holding out a fresh drink.

Revan drained it just as easily.

"Next time don't add knock out drugs." Revan said casually. "I don't have anything worth stealing anyway." He set the drink down and burped loudly.

"So wat ya want ta no?" He asked sounding defeated and deflated

"I'm looking for Vaxa Zendor." Revan said, his face a stone cold mask of seriousness.

The barkeep nearly chocked on his cigar.

"Zendor?" He asked looking frantically around to see if anyone had over heard. "Dark Mistress eff da True Sith?"

"The one and only." Revan replied.

"Enly fools look far 'er." The barkeep whispered. "No'n butta Jedi cood servive."

Revan carefully stretched his left arm so that the side of his robe would move just enough to uncover the lightsaber hanging at his belt.

"Yar asken far trouble." The barkeep warned.

"Zendor, where is she?" Revan asked becoming impatient.

"No'n noz." The barkeep whispered back. "Been travlin round Sith space lookin far trainees. Takin Jedi too, wonz playin chicken wit da dark side ya no." He peered from side to side once more. "Hard chee waz go'n ta H'ratth, dunno wat far."

"Thanks." Revan responded as he doned his mask and turned to leave.

"Dan't ya want da farth far mi wife?" The barkeep offered.

"Dispicable scum." Revan groweled with contempt for the man who would so easily barter with the one he had pledged to love.

"Wat dija say?" The barkeep asked just as an invisible hand siezed his throat. He frantically clutched at the pressure but could fine nothing there constricting his windpipe.

"You have one to love, one who loves you, you have no idea how lucky that makes you, pig." Revan spat with anger as his eyes flashed with the amber hatred of a Sith. I love a woman with all my heart and she feels the same but we can never be together because of the galaxy's infinate cruelties." Revan released the struggling man and took another swig of his drink as the barkeep's face took on a tint of purple. "Don't you ever dare to forsake love again."

"Wat err ya?" He coughed, clutching his throat.

"Spread the word, Revan's back, and he's out for blood."

Nal Hutta: Yo'Tuub System in Hutt Space

Kava the Hutt was your typical Hutt crimelord. He lived in the opulent palace of his clan on the Hutt's adopted homeworld that they had stolen and terraformed to fit their needs. The entire planet was covered in putrid, festering swamps.

Like any rich Hutt, Kava enjoyed the finer things in life; expensive delecacies, fine wine, rare treasure, visious pets, and beautiful women. He had recently fed his favorite slave girl, a rare Zeltron with sky blue hair, to his pack of neks and was in need of a replacement.

Luckily a droid bounty hunter had come throught with an offer of two lovely human women in prime condition. How could he pass this up? Kava had instructed the bounty hunter to come to his thrown room with the girls at precicely noon local time. He did not trust droids for anything beyond translation and serving drinks but he had little choice this time, he just hoped that this droid understood what delicate flowers these women were. They were to be treated like royalty until their services were needed or their execution would please him.

Kava was awakened from his thoughts when a large humanoid droid strode into his chambers with an assualt rifle in one hand and two chains in the other.

The first chain held a young human woman with dark brown eyes and flame red hair hanging down her back. She wore green leather as tight as a Twi'lek would like it. The second chain held a slightly older woman with lustrous brown hair that hung to her shoulders, framing her face. Her grey eyes seemed worn from experience and several scars could be seen on her arms and back. She wore a set of short and simple silver robes.

"Statement: I have delivered the female slave meatbags as per your request Master Kava." The bronze droid said harshly. "Threatening starement: I expect my payment now."

"HO HO HO!" Kava laughed that the persuptuous machine. You are a machine! I do not have to pay you! He spoke his his native tounge of Huttese.

"Threat: If you desire these meatbags you will provide the monetary sum offered in the bounty or I will burn you alive with a plasma projector. Insult: Fat Slug."

"HO HO HO!" He laughed again. I like you droid! What is your designation?

"Proud Statement: I am HK-47, elite assassin model war droid."

And who are these lovely toys you've brought with you.

The brunette woman stood taller and more confident than a slave ever should.

"I am Zalyn Phobas, Jedi Knight, and this is my apprentice, Mira." She motioned to the other woman. "We have business to discuss."

I said no Jedi! Kava bellowed in rage as his guards advanced with their grizzly array of weapons drawn.

"Well I figured since you wouldn't see me that I would sneak in a way that a Hutt couldn't resist." She smirked before speaking to the droid. "Now HK."

The bronze droid's chest compartment flew open and two metal cylineders flew out into the hands of the Jedi and shafts of blazing energy leapt forth from the saber hilts.

Zalyn's cyan blade swung in an arc sending a force wave to her left that knocked out a dozen guards.

Mira lit her green blade to deflect some shots from the triggerhappy guards and with a wave of her hand, froze them all in stasis.

What do you want from me? Kava asked, fearing for his life as the two women aimed their lightsabers for his blubbery throat.

"I'm looking for someone you may have seen." Zalyn said with flamboyant arrogance at her victory.

Who? Kava stammered weakly.

"Revan." She said, her face becoming solemn and serious.

The Dark Lord? Kava spat in shock. I know nothing of him!

"He's lying." Mira announced with nothing but contempt for the Hutt.

Okay! Okay! Kava panted from the emense physical strain of being threatened. Revan came here several months ago! He wanted some Sith talasmen I purchased from some salvagers coming back from Ziost! I thought it looked regal so I put it on display but Revan used his magic to open it! There was a hologram of a Sith woman in it! She called herself Zendor, Vaxa Zendor! He took it and left! I don't know where!

"There now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zalyn asked mockingly as she turned and walked away, Mira and HK following close behind.

As they emerged into the heavy, humid air of the swamp world Mira spoke.

"A holocron?" She referred to the talasmen Revan stole.

"Sounds that way." Zalyn responded.

"Query: Master do you know of this Zendor the fat one spoke of?" HK asked.

"No," Zalyn thought for a moment. "But in all likeliness she could be this Dark Mistress of the True Sith we've heard of."

"But is Revan going to stop her or join her?" Mira asked as a proposal to the debate.

"Insulted Statement: My creator has no need for such help. Proud Statement: Should he wish to continue his conquest of all other meatbags in the galaxy he will succeed easily without assisstence." If HK had a mouth he would be grinning.

"It's lucky that we uncovered the dormant memory files of your work for Revan or we wouldn't have gotten this far." Zalyn smiled at the psycotic droid.

"Statement: Thank you master."

"So where would Revan have gone from here?" Zalyn asked Mira, he aptitude for finding people was well appreciated on this venture.

"I'd guess he'd go exploring more Sith Tombs for other holocrons if he's looking for Sith knowledge." She suggested.

"But we don't know that he's after Sith teachings." Zalyn replied. "He could have wanted this particular holocron."

"In that case he would go to Ziost where it came from." Mira said.

"HK, what is the nearest world to ever have a Sith presence?" Azlyn asked.

"Processing." HK hummed on the inside as he accessed his memory files. "Reply: Onderon Master."

"We'll head there then." Zalyn decided. "The Queen still owes us anyway and if he's not there we could use a break."

"Agreed." Mira sighed wearily. "I can't wait to ditch this mud ball."

"Statement: Master the intense amounts of water vapor in this planet's atmosphere is causing my joints to rust. Pleading Query: May we return to the ship now?"

"Sure HK, I've got a can of oil with your designation on it." Zalyn patted the droid on the shoulder.

"Gleeful Statement: Oh thank you master!"

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple Council Chambers**

Bastila Shan stared out blankly at the innense skyline of Courscant. The council chambers at the peak of the Jedi Temple's tallest spire offered a view of the city world that was hard to match. She saw millions of speeders wizzing past and the lavish apartment buildings of the Senate district. Off in the distance she saw the mushroom shaped obelisk that was the Senate Hall of the Galactic Republic.

"Master Shan…" Someone spoke, waking her from her daydreams.

"What?" Bastila asked lazzily as she turned to the rest of the Jedi council having forgotten that they were in the middle of a session.

"I asked what your opinion was on the protests taking place on H'ratth." The white haired master Atris asked with evident displeasure.

"Oh…um…" Bastila shuffled through the stack of papers on her lap for the file on the H'ratthi protestors and skimmed it briefly. "The people of H'ratth are traditionally nonviolent but in this case I believe we should send a Jedi mediator to smooth things out before any hostilities can insue."

"We are stretched too thin as it is." The Female Cathar Juhani stated. Her thin golden fur ruffling in annoyance.

"One of us could go." Added Brianna Kae. The former apprentice of Atris, she too had the white hair of an Echani cut short for effieciency.

"We are needed here on Coruscant to coordinate the few Jedi we do have out on assignment." Mical rebuffed. The young blond haired man kept his constant calm demenor in place.

"For the force's sake are we the leaders of the Jedi Order or a debate club?" The whily old man Jolee Bindo scoffed. His head was bald and his dark skin wrinkled with age.

"I believe that the titles you use Master Bindo, are one in the same." Visas added serenly as ever with her red viel pulled down over her blind eyes.

"What about Atton?" Bastila offered.

"He's been searching for her for almost four years now, you think he would have given up." Mical sighed.

"Atton was never one to give up when she was in danger." Visas supplied.

"You two knew him better than any of us." Jolee said. "Would he help?"

"His obsession borders on the dark side." Mical explained. "He never was truly one of us. More like a rouge force user. At least he's done his best to keep out of our way."

"He is our friend Mical." Visas shot back at her old partner. She and Mical had been apprentices of the Jedi Exile, Zalyn Phobas, along side Atton and Mira. Atton's affection for the Exile had been evident and he had gone off to find her after she had not reported in during her search for Revan four years ago.

"Perhaps Neema would be willing to handle it." Bastila suggested. "H'ratth is her homeworld after all."

"I concur." Juhani stated.

"As do I." Brianna added.

"All in favor." Jolee announced.

"I." said Mical.

"I." said Visas.

"I." said Bastila.

"I." said Atris.

"It's unnanimos." Jolee grunted, as he hated traditional proceedure but age and experience or the utter cruelness of some omnipotent being had given him the honor of the title of Grand Master. "Now another point that Bastila and myself have been meaning to bring up." He sighed.

Bastila looked at him, barely hidding her confusion.

"It's been eight years since Revan left on his mission to stop the True Sith and we've heard nothing." Jolee explained.

"He must be dead." Atris spat. Her hatred of Revan and the Jedi who followed him to fight the Mandalorians still burning in her heart.

"Revan is the most powerful force user of all time." Juhani replied with complete seriousness. "I served with him in the Jedi Civil war as did Masters Bindo and Shan. He saved me from the dark side on Dantooine and defeated Darth Malak singal handedly. Revan is alive. Of that I have no doubt."

"Even if he is alive he has not been seen in Republic space for eight years." Atris responded. "What are we to do about him?"

"Find him." Bastila whispered with hope. "The Jedi need Revan now more than ever. We lack the cohesion of the old order. We need strong leaders, no offense to you Master Bindo." Jolee merely shrugged. "Revan was a natural leader the likes of which were rivaled only but the Exile. If both of them were to return to the Jedi Order we could become a stable peacekeeping force once again."

"The trouble will be finding them. Atton may be searching for the Exile but we gave up on Revan years ago." Jolee finished.

Just then the light lit above the turbolift door and a chime sounded, signaling that someone was on their way up to the council chambers.

"Who could that be?" Mical asked.

"An old friend." Bastila beemed as a blue Twi'lek stepped through the slidding doors. Her two head tails were held in their usual fashion, one down her back the other flipped over a shoulder. She wore navy blue robes as scantily as Twi'lek women usually did and a pair of blasters hung from her belt alone side a newly constructed lightsaber.

"Good to see you kid." Jolee beamed.

"Stop calling me kid you old bag!" Mission squealed. "I'm 22 years old now for your information!"

"What can we do for you Padawan?" Atris asked sternly. She enjoyed intimidating the younger students.

"I've just received these reports from the Czerka Corperation embassies on Thule and Nal Hutta Master." She handed a datapad to Bastila who read it quickly. When she finished her face paled.

"What is it?" Juhani asked with concern.

"Revan and the Exile."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars

I changed the rating to T to hopefully get some more viewers but it may go back up to M as the juicy stuff comes but I haven't decided yet.

Made a few minor updates to the previous chapters thanks to some help from **Elwin Ransom. **Just a bit of dialogue but I'm a neat freak.

Also thank to **6tailedninja** for your review.

This chapter introduces my own version of the Sith code that is more appropriate to my version of the "True Sith" and features the beginnings of an old traitor's return.

(Not Malak, he's dead and people who bring him back in their fics need to be fed to the sarlacc)

Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 3: Old Enemies**

**Space Port in Hurom: Capitol City of Thule**

Revan sat staring at the miniature hologram of the woman he had met deep in the Unknown Regions so many years ago. She took him in and taught him the ways of the true Sith. The ways that Malak had butchered into the megalomanic styled dogma that fueled the Sith he had once created.

Revan restored the Sith all those years ago to finaly bring peace to the Republic. He had turned to the Dark Side not out of anger or a lust for power, but to use the strength he would wield as the mechanism to destroy the very Dark Lords who trained him.

Revan was the most powerful force user in known history. With his might fueled by raging passions he could at last bring peace, or so he though.

_Peace can be achieved, but some must suffer_

The hologram recited the first line of the True Sith Code. He had taught it to his own apprentice, Malak, who changed it to fit his own needs.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

Malak taught to Revan's followers. Corrupting them, destroying their sense of duty to bring peace at the cost of sacrificing one's self to the darkness.

_Passion gives us the strength to control our destinies_

Passion could unleash a fury of power. Power enough to bend the force to one's will. Power no being should ever have.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

There Malak had a point, but in such limited terms in comparison to the ultimate power of the force.

_Strength gives us the power to save what we love_

One of the underlying principles of the True Sith. Using our love to gain the power to save our love. Only those truly committed to the Dark Side could ever hope to embrace this law.

_Thought strength, I gain power. _

Same difference you idiot. Revan thought of Malak who enjoyed material and physical strength to the sheer power of the force.

_Power helps us claim victory in the never-ending war_

He hoped this line was wrong. Revan had given up everything to end a war that his teachers called never ending. Light verses Darkness, good verses evil.

_Through power I gain victory._

Through the proper use of power one can claim victory. Revan thought.

_Victory breaks the chains of ignorance and hope_

Conquest of one's own weakness is salvation in this galaxy. The only other option was pain.

_Through victory my chains are broken_

Malak's minions saw this as the right to do whatever they wanted because they were better. No, Sith are trapped by the responsibilities of power. Most fail but those who do not are nothing less than Gods.

_The force frees our will from the shackles of fear _

Use the force in all its forms to realize your destiny. Dark or light, the force will be with you.

_The force shall set me free._

Maybe, maybe not, only in death may we become one with the force and all life. Only then are we truly free.

_The light cannot shine unless the darkness allows it _

The force is about balance in the forms of the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi serve as peacekeepers but even they can fail. It is the duty of the Sith to purge the force and rid the Jedi of the festering disease that is corruption. The Jedi will then rise again to the tasks set before them and the cycle continues.

Two codes for two sects of the same order.

Sith,

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion_

_Through passion, I gain strength_

_Through strength, I gain power_

_Through power, I gain victory_

_Through victory, My chains are broken_

_The force shall set me free_

And True Sith

_Peace can be achieved, but some must suffer_

_Passion gives us the strength to control our destinies_

_Strength gives us the power to save what we love_

_Power helps us claim victory in the never ending war_

_Victory breaks the chains of ignorance and hope_

_The force frees our will from the shackles of fear _

_The light cannot shine unless the darkness allows it _

The hologram finished its lesson on the True Sith code and bowed its head. The same, transparent figure was a perfect likeness of the Dark Mistress as Revan remembered her.

Vaxa Zendor. Sith Lady opposite Naga Sadow, opposite Ludo Kresh, over a thousand years ago. How she still lived, Revan did not know. She had taught him ways to prolong life by manipulating the midichlorians in his cells but even that added years, not centuries.

And yet Vaxa still appeared no older than thirty. Hair as black as night and skin red like Ambria's sun. She wore the attire of an ancient dark lord. Gold encrusted armor adorned with fire gems. A skirt of leather and spiked gauntlets gave her the appearance of an Amazon Queen. Her eyes glowed yellow with a fiery rage.

"Where are you?" Revan growled as he gripped the hot metal of black cortosis and silver Mandalorian Iron. The fleeting thought of how Canderous had scoffed at that name for his people's metal. _Bes'kar_, he had said it was properly referred to as.

_**Revan!**_

He heard his name shouted out and reverberating through the force. Carried by a vioce lovelier than a song from the angels of the moons of Iego.

_Bastila?_

He called out back to her through their bond. After all these years it still held them together in the force. If only in love as well.

_We're coming Revan._

Was all she said before her presence the bond fell silent once again.

_No Bastila!_

He called back but his toughts were inturrupted by a booming voice over the space port's loudspeakers.

**Final boaring call for the shuttle to the H'ratthi system. Pinnacle Space Port on H'ratth. **

"_Shabla_." Revan cursed under his breath. Something he had picked up during the war with the Mandalorians having to listen to their colorful war songs played during battle.

He rushed to the shuttle, a rusty old Vortex Class Transport ship made by Czerka before the war, and borded at the last second.

"Ticket please." Said the Twi'lek flight attendent holding out her hand.

Revan reached into his robe pocket and only felt a hole in the fabric.

Smiling innocently he discretely waved his hand in front of her face and said, "I am cleared to be on this flight."

"You are cleared to be on this flight." She repeated absentmindedly.

"You don't need to see my ticket." Revan continued.

"I don't need to see your ticket." She smiled lazily.

"Thank you very much." Revan bowed and took a seat near the back. The Twi'lek merely went about her business as if nothing were wrong.

_Please stay away Bastila._ Revan reached out to her. _I can't lose you again._

**Royal Palace: City of Iziz, Onderon **

"The King and Queen will see you now." The royal guard bowed in his teal blue uniform and white sash. The golden insigina clasped on his shoulder indicated that he was a Colonel.

"Thank you." Replied Zalyn as Mira and HK followed her into the throne room where they had fough General Vaklu and his Sith allies in the insurrection five years ago.

The room was as opulent as ever with flowing tapestries and golden furniture. Pillars with paintings of Onderon's history lined the red carpet leading to the duel thrones of the planet's monarchs.

"Welcome to Onderon once more Master Phobas." Queen Talia bowed her head. She looked older than she had at their last encounter but no less real in her tan and red velvet robes and golden jewlry. Although this time they could tell she was very pregnant.

"Allow me to extend congradulations my queen." Zalyn bowed.

"Thank you my friend." She smiled, placing a hand on her swollen abdomin. "It's my first and will one day be my sucessor."

"Good to see you too old man." Zalyn grinned at her old friend and Talia's Mandalorian Husband, Canderous Ordo.

"That's King Mandalore the First to you." He grinned back. His usual steel grey armor covered by a gold and red cloak. "And my heir will be a warrior so don't coddle it too much."

"You don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" Zalyn asked.

"Naw." Canderous shrugged. "Tradition says an Onderonian doctor can't tell the parents the baby's gender."

Zalyn gently brushed the Queen with her senses and felt the strong, rythmic heartbeat of a healthy baby. The presence glowed brightly in the force which was little surprise because Talia's grandparents, King Omin and Queen Amanoa, had both been powerful force users during the Freedon Nadd uprising on Onderon. The young girl moved slightly in reaction to Zalyn's metal intrusion so she pulled away.

"_Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya._" Zalyn added in Mando'a, as she had been formally admitted to the Mandalorian Clan Ordo by her friend. The dark clan tattoo's on her left bicep and shoulder still stood out as brightly as ever. (Train your son's to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger)

Talia's face lit up and she took her husband's hand affectionatly. Canderous held her lovingly before turning back to his comrades.

"I'm sure you didn't come all the way to Onderon to tell me my wife is having a girl." Canderous stated.

"True, we're actually here looking for Revan." Zalyn replied.

"Revan? Here?" Talia asked, nearly choaking in shock.

"We're not sure." Said Zalyn. "But he was seen on Nal Hutta not long ago looking for Sith relics."

"And Onderon has plenty of those." Canderous sighed. "I'd suggest a trip to the old tomb back on Dxun. Revan doesn't know we cleared it out."

"Will do, and don't worry old man, you'll make a great father." Zalyn smiled and left with Mira and HK in tow.

**Outside the tomb of Freedon Nadd: Onderon's jungle moon of Dxun. **

"The Shield's still up." Mira groaned as they stood on the balcony entrance of the towering monument.

The shield was a safety device activated by the Sith using the tomb as a base during the revolt five years ago. Only a powerful surge of dark side energy could overload and open it.

"Statement: If the force shield is still in place the likeliness that Master has entered the Sith Meatbag's tomb is 1 in 2,371."

"Thank you HK but I didn't expect Revan to come here." Zalyn responded. "In my visions the Sith he's fighting are far different from anything we ever encountered here. But we know that Revan is looking for these True Sith so as I see it, if we want to find the Sith we need to think like the Sith and what better way to do that than with their own toys." She explained.

"I don't like this one bit." Mira shivered. "The dark side is tricky, are you sure you should mess with it like this?"

"A Jedi does not fear the dark side, a Jedi fights it and I intend to fight fire with fire." Zalyn reached into her cloak and pulled out an ancient lightsaber made from Mandalorian iron and orbalisk shell encrusted with gold.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Mira asked as Zalyn ignited the glowing orange blade of Freedon Nadd that they had taken from the tomb years ago. Its Qixoni gem and red legrek pearl polarized the magma colored energy beam as Zalyn stabbed it through the dark side shield.

The barrier crackled and fizzed with the power of the dark side as the blade cut a swath the size of Zalyn's arm. The opening grew exponentially as the weapon drew in the darkness like a syphon until the barrier was gone. A breeze of stale, cold air brushed her face as Zalyn lowered the humming blade.

"Zal." Mira stammered, turning pale, as she pointed toher teachers face.

Zalyn bent down to see her reflection in a pool of water left by Dxun's torrental rain. She gasped as her hand covered her mouth when she saw her face. Purple viens bulged in her temples under ashen skin and her eyes, the most terrible sight she had ever seen, were amber orange and black with hate.

She shut her eyes as tight as she could to drive out the taint and covered her face in a fetal position. Mira rushed to her side but hesitated as a chill ran down her spine. She turned to find a swarm of barnacle like creatures crawling alone the stone floor toward them. Orbalisks they were called. Poisonous paracites that attacked to the skin of other beings to suck them dry. Their shells were hard enough to withstand a lightsaber.

So Mira got creative. With a wave of her hand the vile creatures were swept up in a force whirlwind that sent them spinning over the stone ledge nearby.

"Query: Are you fit to travel Master?" HK asked Zalyn as Mira returned from her escapade.

Zal uncovered her face that was nearly back to normal. Her eyes still had the amber tint and her complexion made her look like she had seen a ghost but the blood vessels were quickly receeding.

"I think so HK." She panted, under obvious stress as she rubbed tears from her eyes. "The Dark side is even stronger here than I remember."

"Query: Do you believe we should not continue this endeavor Master?" HK persisted.

"No we should keep going." She stated. "There may be clues about the Sith left for us to find."

Zalyn strode into the tomb with forced confidence only to have the orbalisk swarm return in greater numbers. Zal shrieked as one fell from the ceiling onto her right arm, biting into her flesh.

HK reacted with lightning reflexes and blasted five more paracites as they too dropped from above. Mira had her wrist launcher out and let loose a concussion blast that knocked out some of the creatures.

Zal grabbed the hard shell of the orbalisk on her arm as she felt its digging teeth pierce her muscle and chew her flesh. With a yell she ripped the squirming creature off of her. It's six clinging legs dripping red blood.

Rage boiled within her at the hunger driven swarm. Gripping the defensless creature in her hand she crushed its body into a twisted mass of shell and flesh.

With the scent of blood in the cold air, the remaining orbalisks charged Zalyn with beady black eyes glinting in malace. The air grew even colder, their breaths could be seen as steam as the dark side surged. There was a crackling in the charged atmosphere until the scene exploded in blue light as force lighting leapt from Zalyn's fingers and incinerated the remaining pests.

Mira looked on with horror and even HK was speechless as Zalyn panted from the unleashing of such raw power.

"My Gods what happened?" Zalyn gasped as she stared at her hands, burned raw by dark power she unleashed.

"We shouldn't stay here." Mira said as she lead her master out into the rare sunlight of Dxun. "There, you need to warm up." She rubbed down Zal's freezing arms as HK stood watch.

"Statement: Master my bioscanners are detecting one dozen humaniod meatbags converging on this location. Elaboration: They all appear to have active stealth field generagtors." HK informed them.

"Probably some of Canderous' men." Mira shrugged.

"Wrong Jedi!" A man shouted as the group of Mandalorians became visible around them with blasters and vibroswords ready.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zalyn demanded as she reached for her lightsaber only to have it fly off her belt and into the hands of one of the Mandalorians who held an electromagnetic field manipulator.

"Our boss has vested an interest in you, Jedi." The leader spoke with cockiness. "We're being payed our wieght in creds to deliver you."

"And who wants me dead that badly?" Zalyn responded.

"Not dead my pretty Jedi." He snapped his fingers and three of his men fired stun nets over her and Mira. They barely had time to react before electro pulses overloaded their nervous systems and knocked them both out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars

Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 4: Beginning the Hunt**

**Sith Citadel on Ziost**

Ziost, a frozen and arid planet completely covered in alpine forests, frigid glaciers, and rocky pinnacles. Thousands of years ago the ancient Sith species migrated to Ziost from Korriban after the first Dark Lord, King Adas, began the rebellion against the Rakatan Infinite Empire.

It was here that a group of twenty fallen Jedi, lead by Ajunta Pall, joined with the Sith and introduced them to the Dark Side of the Force and thus starting the Order of the Sith Lords.

Today, all that remains of the once mighty Sith capitol is a single citadel at the top of a mountain on Ziost's northern most continent. A raging blizzard assaulted the stone walls, mighty ramparts, and fearsome gargoyles.

Amongst the blinding white out, a lone figure trudged confidently through the drifts of snow. A hood and billowing cloak protecting their wearer from the freezing cold. This mysterious figure approached the Citadel and with a wave of their hand, lowered the great drawbridge and entered the walls.

Inside the Citadel was much warmer as torches blazed and firers roared in the many pits designed to keep the biting cold at bay. Another figure sat alone, meditating on a raised dais surrounded by a moat of roaring flames. This being was a woman who meditated in hatred as the flames licked at her flesh and beads of sweat cascaded down her tone skin. Her full body Sith tattoos glowed with an eerie violet shade as she reveled in the power of the dark side, the heat blasted wind blew her long fiery orange hair wildly about her head.

As the heavy iron gates closed and blocked out the raging storm, another figure emerged from the shadows. This one also branded with the intricate patters of a Sith. She was a rare purple Twi'lek with a skin tone somewhere in the middle of violet and navy blue. Her twin head tails snaked around her torso like living serpents as she flashed a feral grin to reveal teeth sharpened into fangs.

The first figure pulled back her hood as her waves of blue highlighted black hair fell around her shoulders. She tossed her cloak aside and opened her glowing red eyes to survey the scene.

"Welcome home." The dark Twi'lek hissed as she remained half concealed in shadows.

"Indeed." Said the red headed human as she stood amongst her burning fire. With a wave of her hand the fires parted for her to approach the new comer.

"The fallen one draws nearer." The first figure replied as she warmed the ice blue skin of her hands and face. "He has not been distracted from our trail."

"I thought you Chiss enjoyed the cold." The Twi'lek smirked, crossing her arms and assuming a more comfortable stance with her back against the wall.

"We find the cold suitable to our needs but we do not enjoy it any more than an average being." She responded sharply.

"Calm yourself Viper." The red head sighed to the Twi'lek before turning to the Chiss. "We must summon our master to inform her of Revan Skywalker's progress." Together, the three Sith allowed their internal rage to boil, focusing on the power of the dark side.

As the dark power swirled around the three Sith, a Holocron placed at the center of the chamber activated and displayed the image of a red skinned woman in the trappings of an ancient Sith.

"Polaris, Blaze, Viper." She called out to her three students.

"Yes Lady Zendor." They all bowed their heads and spread their arms in respect.

"Why have you summoned my presence now?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her poisonously smooth voice.

"Your former apprentice follows the clues we have placed as you have ordered but he grows closer more quickly than anticipated." The Chiss, Darth Polaris, reported.

"Revan is growing closer to discovering me and now the Exile is onto us as well." Vaxa warned. "I still want Revan to meet me as we originally planned but the Exile's presence is unwanted. I have dispatched an associate of mine to slow down the Exile but she cannot be swayed from her task. I want you, Darth Blaze, to eliminate her." Vaxa nodded at the red headed Sith.

"It will be done my lady." Darth Blaze crossed her arms over her chest and bowed deeper before turning to prepare for her task.

"Darth Viper." Zendor nodded to the Twi'lek. "I trust you are prepared to ambush Revan on H'ratth?"

"My assassins are in place and I will be ready to leave within the hour my Lady." The Twi'lek bowed in a similar fashion as Darth Blaze.

"What am I to do my Lady?" Asked Darth Polaris eagerly.

"You will come to me my student, I have special training for you before we face your fallen comrade." Zendor smirked wickedly causing Polaris to shiver down her spine as she licked her lips in anticipation of Revan's death.

"I will leave immediately my Lady." She too bowed before the hologram vanished.

**Pinnacle Space Port: H'artth**

Revan emerged from the dilapidated shuttle into the constant breezes of the plant. H'ratth was nearly all rolling plains dotted with rocky pinnacles that just seemed to jut out of the grassy surface at random. Revan knew that they were the result of a cataclysmic battle between Jedi and Sith fought here countless centuries ago. Yet another fact he had learned under the tutelage of Vaxa Zendor.

_The Jedi and Sith have fought for as long as both have existed._ She told him. _The light does all that it can to block out the darkness but without that very darkness, there is nothing to illuminate. The dark side is a part of the force, and the force is bread by living things, to completely erase the presence of the Sith from the Galaxy would require an extinction greater than any holocaust since the formation of the universe itself._

_But then that must also mean that the Sith can never wipe out the Jedi either._ Revan had used as a rebuttal._ No matter how corrupt, arrogant, or self righteous they are, they still serve the light that shines in the darkness. _

_Correct. _Vaxa had praised him. _The Jedi can never destroy the Sith and the Sith can never destroy the Jedi. They are to sides of the same coin, to halves of the same soul. The light side and dark side of the force both naturally exist together in the universe and as its emissaries, so must the Jedi and the Sith. _

_Although we Sith alone have the key to true and everlasting peace, the very nature of average beings rejects us. Thus, the duty of peacekeepers falls to the Jedi. But the Jedi are weak and lack the strength of will to keep peace. Over time the Jedi become corrupt, as you have said. They lose sight of the ultimate purpose of the force. Then comes the role of the Sith. We must do all that we can to fight the Jedi, even though victory is impossible._

_But through power I gain victory._ Revan recited from the Sith code.

_No my apprentice. Victory breaks the chains of ignorance and hope. A personal victory for a Sith is ascension to the full power of the dark side which will break the hold of ignorance and fear upon that Sith. This you must one day accomplish Revan. But the masses of beings in the galaxy will only grow more ignorant and fearful from our victories. That is why the Jedi must be the figureheads and not us. _

Vaxa Zendor's words still rang in Revan's skull. She was right. He had tried to conquer that galaxy and failed. All his victories had let that much more of his ultimate goal slip through his fingers. The only real victory of his life was his return to the light to stop his apprentice Malak.

Revan waved a cloud car down out of the speeder lanes that crisscrossed through the pinnacles of H'ratth's more populated areas. The driver was a short, leathery Ishi Tib male.

"Where to?" He asked in accented basic due to his beak and leathery tongue. His yellow eyes bugging out in their sockets on top of his face.

"The Jedi enclave." Revan replied as he pulled down his cloak that blew wildly in the wind. Taking his seat he noticed that the driver was staring at him.

"You're a Jedi?" He asked, cocking a scaly eyebrow.

"I am an acquaintance of one of the masters on planet for a while. I thought that I would stop by to see her before she is called away again." The driver nodded, accepting his story, which was the true from a certain point of view. Revan had never said **Jedi** Master and he was no longer officially a member of the Jedi order. He was here to see his old teacher, Vaxa Zendor before she evaded him once more.

Revan's stomach lurched as the cloud car rose into the sky and darted around a cargo barge to reach a sparsely filled traffic lane heading east toward the Jedi enclave as H'ratth's red sun passed the zenith of the maroon sky. Pale green grass covered the landscape for endless kilometers as they sped away from the large pinnacle that held the spaceport at the top of its large plateau. Several smaller rock formations whizzed past him as the driver activated the holoradio to show the latest pop star from the Core Worlds, Kari Goldnova she was called, singing her latest hit with a group of Bith playing and assortment of instruments behind her.

Revan had just begun to get into the rhythm of the song when an Arcona reporter replaced the miniature image of the young woman. "This just in." He announced dramatically. "Sources within the Jedi temple on Coruscant have revealed that reports were recently received by the High Council that could very well hold information as to the whereabouts of the famous Jedi turned Sith, Darth Revan and his trusted general Zalyn Phobas." The news stations theme jingle played as the Arcona shifted some data cards before it switched back to Kari Goldnova pirouetting at the end of her song.

"Dammit they skipped over the best part." The cab driver hissed as he knocked at the holoprojector with his oversized hand. "But that's sure something isn't it?" He asked. "About them finally getting a lead on Revan and the Exile."

Revan of course had heard all about General Phobas' exploits after his disappearance. She had always been powerful in the force but this new siphoning power of hers could very well make her a match for him. He had only taken out Malak. Zal had bested three Sith Lords, two on her own.

Revan thought back to his old friend from Dantooine. She had had soft blue eyes and long brown hair. Much lighter than Bastila's but she had cut it short once the war started for practical reasons. She cared deeply for her troops, often accompanying them on recon missions and into battle. Revan was the only other Jedi to do such a thing. When he had first heard about the devastation left by the mass shadow generator at the battle of Malachor V his thoughts had not gone to troop casualties of ship losses, but to Zalyn Phobas. A Jedi and a friend who had supported him maybe even more so than his own apprentice.

He had felt her regret when he chose Malak as his student and had never gotten the opportunity to tell her that it was because there was nothing she could learn from him. She was already a master of the force even if the fools on the council had not seen it fit to make her a master.

When she told him of her decision to return to face the judgment of the Jedi Council after the war he had been furious with her. He had wanted her to come and join him in his conquest of the Republic but she was adamant. He had called her a coward and a traitor that day and brought her to the verge of tears. He had felt the wound in her soul left by the devastation of Malachor but was blinded by his own lust for power to understand the deep pain she felt.

So many friends had been lost during that war. Revan himself had been lost. Lost and reformed into a Dark Lord by Vaxa Zendor. But Bastila had helped him reclaim what he was. Perhaps, had the circumstances differed, it would have been Zal who he rescued from the gangs of Taris and the Sith Lord Malak. It could have been Zal who saved his soul and stole his heart.

Revan shook his head as the thought of General Phobas leaning in to kiss him crossed his mind. She had been a good friend and a better ally but nothing more. But then why did it suddenly dawn on him how attractive she had been all those years ago. She might still be, Revan did not know.

"We're here." The Ishi Tib driver announced as the cloud car set down on the ledge of another plateau with a building atop that looked eerily similar to the enclave on Dantooine where he had relearned what it meant to be a Jedi. "That'll be 37 creds pal." He motioned to the socket where one inserted the credit card so that the proper amount of payment would be removed and added to his day's earning. Revan paid the man and stepped out once more into the gusty winds.

"Now where are you Vaxa?"

**Private Space Port of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant**

"That Padawan of yours was supposed to be here half an hour ago Bastila." Jolee grunted as he sat grumpily on a bench aside the _Ebon Hawk_. "And I can't believe you're still going to use that old hunk." He continued.

"Oh quit complaining old man!" Mission sighed as she poked her head out from the _Hawk's_ boarding ramp. "I've kept the girl in tip-top shape over the years."

Jolee grumbled something about not trusting disobedient urchins but silenced himself when Bastila shot him and angry glance.

"You should show more respect for our Grand Master Mission." The young Twi'lek's master, Yuthura Ban, chastised. Yuthura was also a Twi'lek but with yellow and violet skin sharply contrasting Mission's bright blue. She had been the apprentice of the master of the Sith academy on Korriban, Uthar Wyn, when Revan came a second time for the Star Map in Naga Sadow's tomb. Together they had defeated Uthar and shut down the training academy after Revan had turned her back to the path of the Light. She had then returned to the Jedi and quickly achieved the rank of master.

Jolee groaned at the use of his title that he so hated and Mission took the opportunity to tease him again. "Don't worry Jolee, you'll always be just a grumpy old man to me." She said happily as Bastila and Yuthura suppressed giggles at her joke.

"He does have a point Bastila." Yuthura continued. "Your apprentice is known for not being the most prompt member of our knew trainees.

"Master Shan! Wait for me! I'm coming Master Shan!" Shouted the teenage girl who Bastila had taken as an apprentice several years ago. She had wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes with the face and figure of someone who should be modeling Coruscant's latest fashions. The girl caught her breath with a Jedi calming technique and smiled innocently as she dropped her stuffed backpack into the pile of supplies the others had gathered.

"Wait a second." Mission ordered as she scrutinized Bastila's Padawan. "You're than new pop star everyone's talking about. You're Kari Goldnova!"

"Guilty as charged." The young woman blushed as she swept a lock of hair out of her face.

"A Jedi should be fully committed to the order, not off entertaining the Republic's youth." Yuthura chastised more to Bastila than to her apprentice.

"Yes but the order is in a fragile state and we need all of the funds we can get. Kari's singing contract has brought in nearly half of the Jedi's revenue for the past six months." Bastila explained as Kari beamed proudly.

"I still go on missions for the order of course." Kari added. "I can fight with the best of my classmates. I'm not just a pretty face with a prettier voice." She bragged.

"Such vanity!" Jolee scoffed as he trudged away back into the temple, grumbling all the way.

"Did he forget his medicine again?" Kari asked innocently making Mission burst out with laughter.

"Come now young ones." Yuthura sighed as she nudged Mission toward the _Ebon Hawk_. "You do want to find Revan do you not."

"Of course!" Mission blurted. "I want to give Rev a piece of my mind for ditching us to go Sith hunting!"

"Wait…" Kari stammered. "Revan as in the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, Revan." She looked to her master in terror.

"I've told you many times Kari." Bastila replied. "Revan turned his back on the Dark Side when we defeated Malak together. He even saved me from the Dark Side and saved the Republic."

"I just can't picture you being evil Master Shan." Kari shook her head.

"Hey Kari." Mission pulled the younger girl closer. "You should have been there when I caught Bas and Rev making out in the _Hawk_. I thought the princess there would blow up when she turned so red. I mean the two of them were slobbering all over each other and…" Mission's recitations trailed off as Kari looked to her master in shock to see Bastila blushing bright red and attempting but failing to use a Jedi calming technique.

"As I recall it was one simple kiss Mission." Bastila seethed.

"Yeah one kiss with you pinned to the wall and Rev fumbling at your belt." Mission continued her laughing as she retreated into the ship.

"Perhaps we should begin the take off procedure before intersystem rush hour starts up." Yuthura suggested to change the subject and get going.

"Master I thought that a Jedi was forbidden to love." Kari pestered.

"We are. I was nineteen Kari. Young and foolishly headstrong. I thought that I was tasked with bringing down Malak himself when I was really just supposed to keep Revan out of the way for a while. I thought that I was the most powerful Jedi of my time until I watched Revan utterly destroy everything that stood in his way. And my father had just passed away and I was angry with my mother. You'll understand some day."

"Still seems dumb to me." Kari scoffed. "We protect people by giving up one of the only facets we have in common. My parents raised me to believe that true love could overcome any obstacle. It sure seems to have saved yours and Revan's butts a few times."

"That is not your decision to make, **Padawan**." Bastila emphasized the last word to reign in her overzealous apprentice. The two of them had just entered the cockpit where Mission sat in the pilot's seat. Bastila took the copilot's chair as Kari strapped herself into the passenger's couch they had recently installed. Yuthura had ventured back into the ship to monitor the other systems.

"You're in my chair Kid." Said Admiral Carth Onasi as his face appeared on the view screen. Back when he was a Commander, Carth had been with Bastila and Revan from the beginning of their campaign against Malak and had always been the one to pilot the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Not anymore geezer." Mission stuck her tongue out at her old arguing buddy who seemed to have acquired some grey at his temples since Bastila had left his protection to restart the Jedi Order.

"Launch control has okayed your departure." He informed them.

"Now surely the Republic isn't so understaffed that they have the hero of the Star Forge and the Battle of Telos handling the shipping lanes." Bastila spoke with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Carth gave his usual guilty laugh. "No but I wanted to handle this particular instance. Your flight plan takes you deep into some old Sith space."

"We'll find Revan this time if we have to dig up every tomb on Korriban." Bastila responded wearily.

"Go get him Bastila and don't let go this time." Carth winked and cut the transmission.

"He's on my side too." Kari leaned up from the back seat and grinned at her Master.

"Not now Kari." Bastila sighed. The rest of the crew could see how tired she seemed. "You handle the jump to lightspeed Mission. I'm going back to meditate."

"Sure Bas." Mission replied with concern as Bastila stalked back to the dormitory. Kari scowled and unbuckled herself to follow.

Bastila sat on the hard bunk that she had claimed before the flight began. It was the same one she had slept in during the quest for the Star Forge. She remembered that night on Tatooine after Revan had found her father's holocron in the cave of the Krayt Dragon. She had been so sad and weary. Sure she had made peace with her mother but the pain was still there. Revan had come to her that night to lend a comforting hand. She had fallen in his arms and together they had just lain there all night. He did not try anything. Just held her close as she cried for her father and for herself.

She reached down the collar of her robe and pulled out the chain of platinum that Revan had left her when he vanished. Strung from the chain were two objects. The first was a simple ring of the same platinum with a foggy blue-grey gem set in an intricate clasp. The crystal matched her eyes perfectly. The other was a miniature holoprojector used for storing a single image that would move but not interact. Pressing the activation key the six inch forms of herself and Revan appeared. They were both laughing as he grabbed her around the waist from behind, picking her up into the air. Upon placing the facsimile of herself down, the holo-Revan gripped her arm and pulled in close for a tickling attack. Both were laughing hysterically in mute as Bastila felt a tear run down her cheek.

She never noticed her overly curious young Padawan peering through the slightly ajar door, who shed a tear for her Master's lost love as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Old Enemies**

**Vision to the Jedi Exile**

"Zalyn Phobas!" Shouted the stern and grouchy voice she had dreaded since her days as a young Padawan.

Zal was about to respond when she realized. Master Vrook Lamar had died on Dantooine four years ago when Kreia unleashed her revenge on the Jedi. He died alone side Masters Kavar and Zez-Kai Ell as they tried, once more, to strip the force from her.

"Zalyn Phobas!" Vrook shouted again as he materialized out of the darkness. His balding grey hair and stern expression were just as they had been that day four years ago.

"Master Vrook?" She asked as the haze of sleep began to slowly lift.

"All this time and you still have much to learn." He chided as usual.

"Well I never have done anything well enough for you have I?" She rebuffed in anger at her tormentor of a former teacher.

"Master Vrook's methods are sometimes harsh but he has only your best interests at heart." Added Zez-Kai Ell as his own specter appeared.

"So you would do well to listen to our advice for once." Kavar input as he too appeared.

"What do you want from me?" Zalyn asked as a pain began to resonate in her head.

"Being one with the force offers us a greater understanding of its eddies and currents. Where the Force's flow intends to take you has become clear to us now." Lonna Vash explained.

"Tell you of your destiny we cannot. But point you to the path we can." Said Grand Master Vandar.

"The galaxy is a dangerous place and you are in danger now. Trust in the force to guide you and you shall not fail." Nomi Sunrider added kindly.

"How am I in danger?" Zalyn asked as the sedatives still pumped through her blood.

"Beings without compassion are often more dangerous than the twisted compassion of the Sith. Old enemies have returned to seek revenge upon you. Do not let that happen." Master Zhar Lestin told her.

"But then why am I here talking to you?" Zalyn asked again.

"Because you have not learned what you need. You did not heed my warnings or learn from my teachings!" All of her former masters vanished in a wave of darkness as the form of Darth Traya appeared standing infinitely taller and imposing.

"Kreia!" Zalyn backed away, reaching for her lightsaber but unable to find it.

"Your crude weapons will not help you here. Obstacles stand in your way once more; crush them as you did under my tutelage! Only then will you succeed!"

"I'll never listen to you again after what you did at Malachor!" Zalyn shouted at the woman whose betrayal had hurt worse than any of the Jedi council.

"Then you will die." Kreia stated firmly as her apparition faded away only to be replaced by a vision she had received four years ago in the tomb of Ludo Kresh on Korriban. She saw herself sanding beside Darth Revan in the temple of the Sith. Revan was clad in his Sith robes with his Mandalorian mask and hooded cloak. She stood at his side in Dark Jedi robes but this time her face was not a manifestation of her inner darkness. She still looked normal as Revan turned to face her.

"I am Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith." He said as he stepped aside. "I know where my future lies. Do you?"

"I am Darth Zalyn, apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith." She said as the vision broke.

Shards of the terrible scene fluttered around her as the sound of her own voice rang in her ears and the name that she had spoken stuck forever in her memory _Darth Zalyn._

As her vision cleared she came to realized that she was tied up against a wall with cords of a metal fiber. The room was small, with steel grey walls and ceiling and no furniture. The only object in the room was a potted plant that looked like a miniature tree in the far corner. It was bolted to the floor.

Zalyn tried to move but found that the restraints were far too strong. They bound her at the ankles and knees and held her arms out to either side with her hands raised above her head. There was a kolto patch on her arm where the orbalisk had attacked her and a chilly sensation alerted her to the fact that she was naked.

Her sensed prickled as an energy source drew near. She looked up in time to see her cell door slide open and a spherical black droid with one large red eye floated in.

"G0-T0!" She shouted in shock.

"Greetings Jedi." The droid said in its casual yet refined voice with the mechanical overtone.

"But you went down with Malachor, I saw HK destroy you!" Zalyn continued to deny what was happening. Four years ago, G0-T0 had tried to use her to stabilize the republic by imprisoning her on his ship. The sentient droid had even created a holographic image of an elderly man, named Goto, to be his emissary. G0-T0 had secretly gained control of the Exchange criminal organization on Nar Shaddaa and hired his own personal army of bounty hunters before Zalyn's companions had broken her out and destroyed G0-T0's ship and broken his control over the system.

"You did not think that I was foolish enough to not have a copy of my programming stored somewhere in the event of my destruction?" The droid asked. "I had this unit hidden away in a warehouse with an exact replica of my subroutines. The unit you knew had a sensor that, when destroyed, would activate this unit."

"Fine, but the Sith are gone and the Republic is rebuilding. You have nothing to gain from kidnapping me!" Zalyn responded indignantly.

"Revenge my pretty Jedi, is all that I seek from you now." G0-T0 replied.

**Jedi Enclave on H'ratth**

Revan strode purposefully up to the gates of the Jedi Enclave. He had never before ventured out to H'ratth but the Jedi base was eerily similar to the one on Dantooine.

As the gates pulled apart to grant him entrance, three Jedi Knights were there to meet him. To his right stood a female Togruta who he had never met but she was probably a newer Knight admitted to the order after the Jedi Civil War. To his left was a male Shistavanen with dusty colored fur who was in the same boat as the Togruta. He ignited his acid yellow lightsaber as the Togruta ignited her violet blade.

Despite the show of force, Revan remained focused on the woman standing directly in front of him. She had dark red hair cropped short; not even reaching her shoulders but it was still pulled back behind her ears. She had aqua marine colored eyes and wore a black tank top with dark work out pants.

"Revan." She spoke with an emotionless tone.

"It's been a while miss Sunrider." He replied. "The last time I saw you was on Dantooine almost fifteen years ago. You must be what, twenty seven now?" He asked.

"You know its Neema, Revan. I never liked being compared to my mother and grandmother." She spoke again.

"Lay down your weapons or prepare to use them!" The Togruta challenged as she held her violet blade high.

"Stand down." Neema barked. "Revan has not come here to do battle. If he had you would be dead by now."

"But Master Sunrider…" The Shistavanen growled before Neema cut him off with a glare.

"I assure you that I mean you not harm." Revan spoke. "I am here looking for a Sith Lord named Vaxa Zendor."

"The Sith are gone." The Togruta hissed.

"We believe the Sith to be gone thanks to the efforts of Revan and the Exile." Neema silenced the students before approaching Revan and offering him her hand. "It has been far too long Master Revan." She bowed has he clasped her hand.

"Indeed." Revan flashed a roguish grin.

"I will make myself and all of the resources of the Enclave available to you in your search." Neema assured him.

"I appreciate your kind words Neema but before anything happens I must speak with you in private." Revan whispered so that the apprentices could not here.

"Follow me." She said with a frown.

Leading him down a hallway, Neema placed her palm on a scanner to open a door. He followed her into a small apartment with a bed that looked like it had not been made properly for years and clothing scattered around. A communication terminal sat on a simple desk next to a holocube that cycled through images and portraits. One wall had several paintings of H'artthi landscapes that were very well done.

"I took up painting while I was in hiding from the Sith and the Exchange." Neema informed him as she leaned against the wall with her arms and legs crossed.

"They are lovely." Revan replied.

"Don't worry, we can speak freely here." She assured him.

"Thank you Neema, this means a lot." He sighed.

"Anything for my big brother." She replied.

"Half brother," Revan replied teasingly before he turned serious once more. "I'm sorry to say that there is in fact a Dark Lord left and she is gathering force users to create a new Sith Order." Revan informed her with a grim look on his hardened face.

"But why come here?" Neema asked.

"A source told me that Vaxa Zendor was looking for recruits among the Jedi and that she was coming here to H'ratth." Said Revan.

"Impossible, I would sense a Dark Lord if she were here." Neema protested but instantly sobered as Revan shot her a glare.

"I know the Sith better than any Jedi alive today Neema." Revan growled. "A Dark Lord would never come near a Jedi enclave without a way to hide their presence, even from me. I've hunted Vaxa from one corner of the galaxy to the other. I know how she works. She taught me the ways of the Sith. And she is here."

"I'm with you Revan." Neema said just as the Enclave's alarm sounded.

"Intruder alert!" Neema shouted as a pink bladed lightsaber snapped to life in her hand as she rushed out the door with Revan on her heels.

Weaving through a mass of frantic enclave employees, Neema and Revan leapt over the mob and landed in the courtyard. Neema held her pink lightsaber at the ready as Revan ignited his own violet blade while holding onto his other weapon for later.

The Shistavanen who had met Revan at the entrance lay facedown in a pool of blood along side several other padawans and nearly a dozen non force sensitive employees.

The Togruta female appeared across the courtyard, armed with a ruby red lightsaber she now glared with hatred.

"Now you will die traitor." She hissed as the sound of stealth generators de-cloaking sounded all around them. In an instant, Revan and Neema were surrounded by twenty Sith Assassins.

"So nice to see you again Revan." Said a sickeningly sweet voice as the shadows of the H'artthi twilight coalesced into a Female Twi'lek with dark blue skin and Sith Tattoos. She wore only a black armored chest plate, dark skirt, and black leggings.

"Viper." Revan growled as he ignited his own red blade and moved into a Jar'kai fighting stance.

"I see you've learned some new tricks Revan." She hissed through her fang-like teeth. "Kill them."

The assassins charged with blinding speed but Revan was faster. Pointing each of his blades at a different assailant, he lifted them into the air and flung them into the other assassins.

Neema spun with the grace of a dancer as she slashed off limbs and severed heads. Her pink blade leaving a trail of death in her wake.

Revan slashed and cut down several more assassins before the last one fell. Darth Viper clapped mockingly as she stood beside the Togruta Jedi.

"Very impressive Revan, but I did not expect my assassins to succeed. They were merely to tire you out. Now the pleasure of ending you life will be mine. She dissipated into the shadows and reformed behind his with her navy blue blade slashing high. Revan ducked low and brought his violet blade out to cut Viper in half through her stomach but she vanished again in shadows.

Revan turned to see Neema charge in a clash with the Togruta who was much more power than she had let on. As he witnessed the battle a pickling sensation alerted him to another rear assault. Ducking right he tossed his red blade like a boomerang only to slice shadows once more.

"Face me you coward." He growled as his anger grew.

"Like a crystal snake, I strike from the darkness." She laughed as if all around him. "You will not be aware of my attack until my venom clutches at your heart."

Revan leapt upward as Viper's blade appeared where he had stood just seconds ago.

"You cannot evade me forever!" She hissed as Revan landed near the stone wall.

"Neither can you!" Revan challenged as he reached out with his senses. He felt Neema fighting for her life against the Togruta Sith but she could hold her own for now. He felt the darkness around him but dug deeper still until the trillions upon trillions of atoms that made up the atmosphere of the courtyard were within his reach. He grabbed onto the oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide and began spinning them faster and faster until they collided and ricocheted. The air grew warmer and the area grew brighter as the heat from his friction created light.

Darth Viper screamed as her force illusion faded. Her shadows illuminated by the light. She didn't even have time to raise her lightsaber to defend herself before Revan removed her head from her shoulders.

Revan turned quickly as he heard Neema scream. She fell to her knees as the Togruta's red blade stuck through her left shoulder. The Togruta raised her blade to finish Neema off but was blasted back into the wall by Revan's force wave. Her neck was broken by the impact with a sickening crack.

"Neema!" Revan yelled as he knelt at her side.

"Revan!" She coughed before losing consciousness. The wound in her shoulder had been burned through, cauterizing the arteries shut for now but she would not survive without treatment.

**Holding Cells of G0-T0's Yacht **

"Threat: If you do not power down the force cage, I will be forced to incinerate your circuits and crush your substandard metal casings beneath my foot." HK-47 spoke to the three HK-50 units guarding his cell.

"Derogatory Statement: Shut up you obsolete rust bucket." The Lead HK-50 said.

"Scoff: Obsolete am I? Promise: I will show you who the rust bucket is you poorly constructed facsimile."

"Statement: We should have disabled its vocabulator before placing it with the force cage." One of the other HK-50s said.

"Agreement: This unit does whine more that its program should allow." The third HK-50 replied.

"Statement: We will incapacitate the rebellious unit and analyze it's programming for errors and then reprogram it to clean the hyper-matter waist reactor."

"Incredulous Statement: I will do nothing of the sort!" HK-47 shouted.

"Statement: Deactivate the force cage." The lead HK-50 ordered.

As soon as the shimmering pinkish barrier faded away, HK-47 blasted out of the cells and drove his fist through the head of the lead HK-50, shattering its behavioral core.

"Warning: The prisoner is escaping!" The Second HK-50 shouted before and ion blot from the rifle HK-47 picked up blasted his chest cavity to pieces.

The final HK-50 made a mad dash for the warning alarm trigger but fell to the floor in a scrap heap from several more of HK-47's ion blasts.

"Musing: I wonder where the Fat One has imprisoned the Master and her meat bag apprentice?" He walked toward the exit before a loud beeping stopped him. "Query: Is that you T3-M4?" He asked, approaching another force cage.

Inside, T3-M4 lay on his side with no way back onto his treads and was screeching loudly and profanely in droidspeak.

"Statement: You do not need to be so rude about it. I would be happy to release you my tiny counterpart." HK-47 hit the force field control and placed T3 back on his treads.

T3 asked a question with a medley of beeps and whistles.

"Statement: I was just about to ask you the same thing. Weary Resignation: No I do not know where master has been taken. Idea: Perhaps you could hack into the ship's computer and download a schematic. Statement: There could also be information on how to retrieve master and escape."

T3 made some more sounds and he extended an arm into the computer terminals interface.

"Statement: No I do not know where the ship is heading but my internal scanners are telling me that we are currently in hyperspace."

T3 made some more beeping sounds.

"Exclamation: That is an excellent idea. Statement: I will provide you with the activation code and you will send out the signal to activate the HK-51 units to attack this vessel."

More beeps from T3.

"Statement: If you believe that it will work then you may do so." HK replied.

T3 whistled indignantly.

"Defensive statement: I did not mean that I doubted our former master. I doubted that he would receive the message after being gone for so long."

T3 made more sounds.

"Statement: Yes I do believe that it is time for us to summon Master Revan."


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars

Next chapter, yay!

That's all I've got

Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Stolen light freighter leaving H'ratth**

"For the last time this is Jedi Knight Revan Skywalker and I am on business for the Jedi Order. I need this vessel to prevent a war here!" Revan hollered at the man at flight control over the com system.

"Revan vanished eight years ago. I'm sending a fighter wing to intercept and detain you. Deactivate your engines and prepare to be boarded," the infuriatingly stubborn man replied.

"But I have Jedi Master Neema Sunrider onboard and she is in desperate need of medical attention!"

"Then we will add charges of assault and kidnapping to your arrest warrant," he said.

"I didn't hurt her I'm trying to get her off the planet for help!" Revan shouted. "The Sith attacked the Jedi Enclave! We were the only survivors!"

"I've heard the Sith attacking story before buddy," with a click he deactivated the communications link.

"Kriffing stoopa!" Revan cursed as he kicked at the empty copilot chair. Just then the idea came to him. He could lose the fighters by jumping into hyperspace and heading into Sith territory. Sure the authorities would be convinced that he had killed the Jedi and kidnapped Neema but he was hated for far worse things.

"Plotting a course for Korriban, there's someone there who can help us," he spoke to Neema even though she was floating unconscious in a portable kolto tank in the cargo hold.

Several hours later the ship exited the swirling blue, white vortex of hyperspace. An orange star loomed before them. Menacing and evil was the Horuset system. One loan planet was habitable. The Sith Tombworld of Korriban.

Revan plotted a course to dodge Korriban's several small asteroid moons. As he sailed over the barren, rocky landscape, memories flooded back to him. Finding this planet during the Mandalorian war, uncovering the dark secrets of the star map within the tomb of Naga Sadow, and building his Sith Academy to be supervised by Jorak Uln. Jorak was one of the Jedi who had joined him in his quest to conquer the Republic, only to be brainwashed by Malak's power hungry ways.

Revan had returned to Korriban only once, just after relearning his identity, after he had lost Bastila to the dark side. He had raided Sith tombs for weeks before he killed most of the other Sith students and joined together with Master Uthar Wyn's apprentice, Yuthura Ban, to overthrow the Sith teachers.

During his stay, Revan and Carth Onasi had redeemed Carth's son Dustil from the ways of the dark side. Dustil had left after that, never to be heard from again until Revan had felt a stirring of the light coming from the shadows of Korriban.

Dustil was alive and if the healing talents Revan had sensed in the young man were any indication, he was the only one around who could save Neema.

"Computer, land us right in the Valley of the Dark Lords," Revan ordered.

Coughing as the dust of Korriban's arid climate kicked up by his landing resettled, Revan carried Neema's unconscious form draped in his arms.

"Dustil! I know that you're here!" Revan shouted at the crumbling ruins of the vast Sith Empire. "It's Revan! I need your help!"

Revan turned sharply as he heard the growl of a tukata beast behind him. One of the savage wolf-goat creatures trotted past him and walked up to the entrance of a cave that Revan remembered from his previous visit as being full of shyracks.

The beast turned to look at him before entering the cave. Warily, Revan followed with on hand clasped around his lightsaber with Neema still in hand.

This time the cave did not end where he remembered, the open door to a hidden tomb awaited him. Analyzing the Sith runes on the walls he read that this was the final resting place of Naga Sadow's greatest rival, Ludo Kresh.

The tomb had many passageways, all dead ends until he discovered a room that had been lived in. There was a bed and tools laid out with a pot of stew cooking. On a raised dais sat Dustil Onasi.

"Hello Revan," he greeted with a grave stare.

"Dustil," Revan nodded, laying Neema on the bed as Dustil moved in to inspect the woman. "She was injured fighting a Dark Jedi who may have had Sith powers," Revan informed his old friend.

"I can help her," Dustil nodded as he closed his eye to concentrate on the healing energies of the force. A bright white glow consumed Neema's body as the wound knit itself closed. "She will be fine with some rest," Dustil sighed and stood, swiping his hands against one another for a job done. "What are you doing here Revan?"

"That's an odd way to greet an old friend," Revan replied.

"You could have taken her to any doctor between Dac and Alderaan but you brought her to me. Why?" Dustil stared down the former Dark Lord with his lost and empty gaze.

"I knew that you could help her. I needed someone that I could trust. The Sith have returned Dustil. They attacked the Jedi Enclave on H'ratth. There was a powerful Sith acolyte who wielded dark shadow magic. I managed to kill her but many Jedi died in the attack," Revan explained.

"I've already healed your friend Revan, what is it that you want?" Dustil asked.

"I want you to join up with the Jedi Dustil. I can feel that Bastila is following me and my trail will lead her here. I want you to help her and the other Jedi rebuild the order. They need strong healers like you," he pleaded.

"Then why don't you return to the order? You would be a far greater asset than me," Dustil shrugged.

"I can't. Not until I destroy the True Sith," he replied.

"Sounds like an excuse to me Rev. I think that you're afraid to go back to the Jedi after learning that you betrayed them," Dustil guessed.

"The Jedi welcomed me back. The Master's forgave me after I redeemed myself and Bastila and killed Malak," Revan looked downcast. "I was welcomed back with open arms for murdering my best friend. The first one to believe in me when I went to fight the Mandalorians. He always stood by me in battle and I could always count on him. Until the power of the Sith stole his heart. He often spoke of a girl he had fallen in love with, I was the only one he ever told."

"You still bear the scars of your own betrayal Revan. Perhaps they will never go away. Just like an illness you must learn to live with the pain and make the best of it," Dustil stood. "I will not join the Jedi just yet Revan. First I will help you in your quest. Then perhaps the Jedi will welcome two fallen men back into the light."

"Nice speech," Neema said with a cough as she tried to sit up. "He's right Revan."

"You should not be up. Lay down," Dustil moved over to push Neema back into the bed but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks for the help but I'm fine," she moved his hand away from her a stood with some difficulty. "You're going to count me in too you know. The Sith attacked my students and destroyed my home. They made this personal."

"Neema I don't think…" Revan paused as the comlink in his robe pocket began to beep and vibrate. "Hello?" He asked, wondering who would have the code to call him.

"Gleeful Statement: It is wonderful to have my auditory units process your vocal patterns again master!" a droid spoke from the other end of the transmission.

"HK? Is that you?" Revan asked with confusion. "I thought that I wiped your memory core."

"Statement: You did master. Proud Statement: My current owner recently discovered hidden files about my previous existence under your service," HK elaborated.

"Your current master?" Revan asked.

"Statement: I am now in the employment of former Jedi General Zalyn Phobas. Statement: We have been searching for you for some time."

"Then why are you just calling me now?" Revan asked, that level of ignorance was not like HK.

"Statement: Your last orders were to find the Jedi and not to contact you unless there was an emergency."

"And I take it that there is an emergency now?" Revan sighed.

"Statement: Yes master. Explanation: My current owner, her padawan, T3-M4, and I have been captured by the exchange boss G0-T0 and are being held in his vessel. I have ordered several of the HK-51 units under my control to rendezvous with you where ever you choose."

"You said that Zalyn was with you?" Revan continued.

"Statement: Affirmative master."

"Where is the ship that you're being held on?" Revan asked.

"Statement: Unknown Master. Repeated Statement: I have dispatched several HK-51 units to bring you to me. Explanation: They posses homing devices that will allow them to locate me."

"Alright HK. I'm on Korriban with two other Jedi. Please tell your HK-51's not to shoot them," Revan sighed.

"Statement: They will be most disappointed master," HK cut the comlink.

"Do I want to know?" Neema asked.

"Not really. At least we'll have a warm-up before we go after the Sith," Revan shrugged.

_**Ebon Hawk**_**: Entering the Stenness System**

"Why are we here?" Mission asked with a look of disgust on her face as they approached the Stenness Station.

"_Attention approaching vessel. Welcome to the Stenness Hyperspace Terminal. Docking bays are located on levels 20-25, food courts are located on levels 30-45, Brothels are located on levels 50-1000," _The announcements drew a disgusted snort from Yuthura, as a former slave she despised such displays of prostitution.

"This station is on the mining frontier, any information on what's happening in the Outer Rim will pass through here," Bastila informed them.

"Well I'll land us there if you want to Princess," Mission looked back at Bastila.

"I do, if there's any information about Revan's whereabouts the we'll find it here," she affirmed.

"Attention Stenness Station, this is the _Ebon Hawk_ on business for the Jedi Counsel requesting permission to dock," Mission spoke into the com-system.

"_Affirmative _Ebon Hawk_, proceed to docking bay six_," The traffic controller ordered before cutting the link.

As the small freighter landed and extended its docking treads, the group of Jedi strode purposefully down the landing ramp.

"Sick close Kari, you may be recognized here and most of these beings are rather unpleasant," Bastila told her apprentice.

"Yes Master," Kari gulped as several men in ragged clothes with scars and rugged blasters walked past.

"Oh come on Bas, we can handle these thugs," Mission joked.

"But we don't not desire a confrontation," Yuthura corrected her.

"Welcome to the Stenness Hyperspace Terminal!" a Vultan male in business robes greeted warmly as he approached the Jedi. "I am Administrator Solanis. It is my job to see to the welfare of our higher class guests," he grinned.

"Thank you administrator. I am Jedi Master Bastila Shan," she bowed. "This is Master Yuthura Ban and our apprentices Mission Vao and Kari Goldnova."

"Kari Goldnova!" he rushed in to greet the girl. "It is an honor for someone of your fame to grace my humble space station."

"Uuuuhhhhh…Thanks," she gave an insecure smile.

"Come, come, I will show you to your rooms," he waved them onward.

"Administrator. We actually came here in the hopes of acquiring some information. That may be easier to accomplish if the fact that we are Jedi stays quiet," Yuthura mentioned with a hint.

"I see. Any information you require I will provide to the best of my abilities and as for your affiliation with the Jedi Order, I will respect your privacy but be warned that most thugs here have eavesdropping equipment so the whole station will know that you are here before long," he explained.

"I see," Bastila mused. "We are looking for two of our Jedi Knights who have gone missing. Our last reports placed them on Thule and Nal Hutta heading for the Outer Rim."

"Then you were wise to come here," Solanis smiled. "What are their names? I will place inquiries with our security staff to keep and eye out for information."

"Zalyn Phobas and Revan Skywalker," Bastila told him, stopping him in his tracks.

"The Exile and the Dark Lord?" he asked, his face turning pale.

"Both have turned their backs on the dark side and have saved the galaxy time and again. We need their help once more if the Jedi Order is to rebuild after this recent purge of the members of our order," Bastila explained just as her comlink began to beep. "A message is being relayed by the _Hawk's_ computer from Coruscant," she frowned. "This is Bastila Shan," she answered.

"Master Shan, this is Master Atris. The counsel has received tips as to the location of Revan and Zalyn," she reported.

"What have you learned?" Bastila asked so quickly it was almost a demand.

"Reports from H'ratth say that there was an attack on the local Jedi Enclave, nearly all of the Jedi were killed by a group of Sith Assassins but one ship fled the scene. The pilot claimed to be Revan Skywalker taking Neema Sunrider for medical treatment. He plotted his course for Korriban," Atris explained.

"Korriban?" Mission asked. "That place gave me the creeps," she shivered.

"And what of the Exile?" Bastila asked, obviously in a state of near parallelizing panic.

"King of Onderon, Mandalore Canderous Ordo, reports that The Exile stopped by the royal palace looking for clues as to Revan's location. They traveled to the nearby moon of Dxun but never returned."

"They?" Bastila asked.

"The Exile is in the company of her apprentice Mira and the droids T3-M4 and HK-47," Atris finished.

"Revan has returned to Korriban?" Yuthura pondered as Bastila put away her comlink.

"I know nothing of Korriban but Onderon is only a few parsecs outside of the Stenness Node," Solanis offered.

"Zalyn isn't on Onderon or Dxun any more. She knows Canderous and if she didn't report to him then something must have happened," Bastila surmised.

"We did receive a remote droid cargo ship several days ago," Solanis piped in. "Its hyperspace trajectory indicated that it came from the Onderon system and it was equipped with cloaking technology."

"You think that this ship may have information on the Exile?" Kari asked.

"It's possible, the ship belonged to the Exchange. It was one of the old ships used by Goto before the Bounty Hunter War on Nar Shaddaa," he added.

"Goto? Wasn't he defeated by the Exile?" Mission asked.

"Its seems that he may not have been and is now looking for revenge. Administrator, can you tell us where that droid ship is now?" Bastila asked.

"It is still here, parked out in orbit of one of the moons as it waits for a birth to unload it's cargo," Solanis explained. "I'm afraid that ship is one of our clients and I cannot allow you to board it."

"We are members of the Jedi Order, we are authorized by the Republic to enter and detain any vessel that we feel is a threat or has broken the law," Bastila replied.

"Very well then," Solanis sighed in defeat.

**Thon's Homestead near Lake Natth: Planet Ambria: Ambria System**

"The great Jedi Master Thon, a member of the mystical quadruped Tuchuukthai race. It is an honor to meet you," a dark woman in black and red battle armor spoke to the elderly Jedi.

This woman was obviously Sith but not in the same way as Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma who Thon had fought years ago. She was different. Her flame-like red hair and wild red eyes belied a dark insanity deep in her soul.

"I am Thon, who are you dark one?" The Jedi grunted as he shook his armor-plated head and ruffled his green scales.

"I am Darth Blaze, apprentice to the Dark Lady of the Sith, Vaxa Zendor, and I am your executioner," the sounds of two lightsabers igniting filled the tranquil, warm air of an Ambrian twilight. Darth Blaze crossed her arms as each hand held a double bladed orange lightsaber.

"You must be skilled with the blade to wield two of such deadly weapons," Thon grunted a laugh. "I am old now and I have trained many apprentices in the ways of the light. I am ready to die."

"You will not fight me Jedi? You will not try to purge my darkness as you have with this world?" Blaze taunted.

"I cannot defeat you in battle but there are others out there who will defeat you, this I know," with that, the great Jedi Master Thon closed his eyes and accepted the death that had so long eluded him as Darth Blaze struck with both of her double blades, killing him instantly.

Thon's body had faded away into the force before it ever hit the parched dirt of the desert planet.

"If the legendary Thon could not stand up to me, what will the Exile be able to do?" Blaze laughed wickedly as she tucked her sabers away and returned to her shuttle. "This is Darth Blaze to the _Firestorm_," she hailed her personal warship. "Set course for the Stenness System. I will kill the Exile and return to my master for my reward," she licked her lips in anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

My, my it certainly has been a long time since I was here. I'm not dead just now a college student for the last year and I was working my ass off all year, made a lot of cool new friends and got some pretty good grades, except in calculus.

I have still been writing but just not posting, I've been just getting too many ideas for other stories that I never finish and it angers me, you know what I mean.

But actually by some miracle somebody found this story again and set up a story alert so I decided to post some more of what I've written and see if I can get back into the swing of things, no promises but I do have about three pages of the next chapter done and all that jazz, thanks for staying with me ya'll

Read, review, and enjoy…

**Chapter 7:**

**Prison Block of G0-T0's droid freighter**

Zalyn Phobas, the Jedi Exile, hung in silence from her durasteel prison. Her arms were clamped to the cold metal wall above her head. The limbs had lost feeling long ago as the blood could no longer flow into her fingers.

Iron clamps tightly around her ankles that kept her from stretching any muscles in her legs. Her entire body ached from lack of movement and her hair had become greasy and ragged from sweat and lack of washing.

G0-T0 had not been back to visit her since her arrival but she could only speculate as to his real plans for revenge. For a droid, G0-T0 was a genius, which made him unbelievable in comparison to an organic life form. His plans always had layer upon layer of treacherous ideas and motives. Stopping her to ensure an end to the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith. When her captivity failed he joined her with the intention of keeping her from destroying Malachor V and the Trayus Academy.

More of the identical black orb droids brought her water and some disgusting grey paste that they claimed was nutritional supplement. Zalyn was tired of it. The small, furry creature that was content to remain in it's tree in the corner of the room seemed to somehow be blocking her connection to the force. It felt just like after Malachor V, like a piece of her had been torn out by its roots, like she had lost a sense she never knew that she had. She was both blind and deaf yet she could still see and hear.

Zalyn could not focus enough to draw the force into her. The creature prevented that and caused a steady buzzing sound to resonate in her mind.

"Why was I weak enough to fall for the trap?" She berated herself for her negligence.

Just then she remembered being in Freedon Nadd's tomb, how she had called on the uncontrollable fury of the dark side to help her. The master's had always said that the dark side would lead to trouble and it had. It was a monster waiting to be unleashed from it's cage, only to devour the one who releases it.

"I can never call on the dark side again." She affirmed before the seed of doubt was laid.

_But if I don't use that power, how can I escape? _She asked herself.

_Huh, that's simple. The creature prevents my connection to the force all-together. I can summon neither the light nor the darkness._

Interrupting her mental argument, one of the black sphere droids floated in through the cell doors.

"Good morning Jedi Zalyn." G0-T0 himself greeted smugly.

"What do you want now G0-T0? Are you going to probe and torture me?" She asked, her voice dripping with defiant sarcasm.

"You do not hide your fear well. I may be sentient but I am still a droid. Such acts of physical pain will not satisfy me. I will break your spirit. Your mind will be destroyed here. I will keep you like a pet until you wither away and beg me for death." If he had a face, G0-T0 would be wearing an evil smirk.

"I'll never be broken G0-T0, you think that I haven't endured far worse than what you've done?" She spat at the floating droid.

"My associate who helped me in locating you has just arrived Zalyn Phobas. She wishes to have a word with you and I am interested in the psychological trauma you will gain from the encounter." As G0-To spoke, a woman clad in black battle armor painted with red flames sauntered in behind the droid with two black clad minions in tow. She was tall, with flaming red hair and eyes amber with evil.

"You're Sith." Zalyn glared at the other woman who smiled with contempt.

"How very astute." She mocked. "I expected more from the one who killed the rulers of the Triumvirate. Darth Sion was my equal in skill before you caused him to feel compassion and struck him down." The woman paced before Zalyn. "But I am the strongest warrior of the Sith now. I am the Sith Marauder Darth Blaze, apprentice to the Dark Lady of the True Sith, Vaxa Zendor."

"Vaxa Zendor. The Sith Revan is searching for." Zalyn realized.

"Indeed, she has sent me here to kill you Exile." Darth Blaze smiled.

"Kill her? I think not, I still require my revenge! It was part of our deal!" G0-T0 protested.

"This creature offends me!" Blaze shouted suddenly as an orange blade leapt forth from her hand and severed the force-nullifying creature in two. "You will submit to the Sith, machine!" She hissed at the droid as right plasma fire sprung from her free hand, melting G0-T0's metal body into slag. "And now Jedi, you will die!" Blaze held her weapon high as the ship's warning claxon's began to blare.

"Lord Blaze! The ship has been boarded by a group of Jedi!" One of the Sith acolytes accompanying Blaze reported.

"Hold them off! I must fulfill my orders!" She turned around just in time to be blasted back into the hallway as Zalyn could once more command the force.

Calling on it to enhance her strength, she ripped her chains free of the wall and swung them like whips to incapacitate the two acolytes present. She kicked one of the red lightsabers into the air and activated the blade with the force to sever her binds and then covered herself with a dark cloak from the minion's smoking corpse.

Leaping past Darth Blaze in the hallway as the Sith regained her composure, Zalyn was overjoyed to see Mira rushing up to her with a group of other Jedi in tow. Two Twi'lek females, one a master with yellow skin and purple lekku and the other was a Padawan with blue skin using a blaster along with her lightsaber. Aiding them was a young human girl with golden hair and a matching lightsaber and a woman Zalyn recognized as the famed Jedi, Bastila Shan.

"Zal!" Mira shouted as she tossed Zalyn her cyan bladed lightsaber.

Zalyn caught the new weapon and spun her duel sabers, ready for battle.

"It seams that the pleasure of killing you all will be mine!" Darth Blaze shouted as her lightsabers ignited, forming two double blades, one in each hand.

"Stand back Kari! You are no match for these Sith!" Bastila shouted at the blond girl who was obviously her apprentice.

"But Master I can fight!" Kari protested only to be force shoved back by several more Sith Acolytes appearing from other hallways.

"Mission! You and Kari run!" Yuthura ordered as she parried and attack from one of Blaze's many blades.

"Mira! Protect them!" Zalyn ordered as her own apprentice followed the girls.

"Greetings again Exile! I never spoke to you on Telos but I was there with Carth when he questioned you about Revan!" Bastila tried to explain as the savage Sith Marauder pushed them all back.

"Talk later!" Zalyn shouted as she caught one of Blaze's saber's between her two and sliced the weapon in half at its hilt. "It seems that a Jedi Weapon Master is just as powerful as a Sith Marauder." She taunted as Blaze stuck out her hand to fire a blast of burning plasma at Zalyn's face.

"Get down!" Yuthura shouted as she jumped in the way of the attack, taking the brunt of the blast.

"Yuthura!" Bastila shouted as she rushed to the Twi'lek's side. Yuthura's face was black and burnt so badly that even the newly discovered bacta would not help.

"Die Jedi!" Blaze shouted as she launched a force wave to knock Bastila and Zalyn back. Moving in one her prey, Blaze took a moment to impale Yuthura's blackened corpse through the heart with a gleeful smirk.

"Do you fight along side the Jedi once more Zalyn Phobas? Or is your loyalty only to yourself as Master Atris claims?" Bastila asked as they stood shoulder to shoulder with saber's ready.

"I think that answer is obvious." Zalyn replied as they both struck.

Darth Blaze back flipped and held her remaining double-blade with both hands, separating it into a set of duel sabers.

"Then we fight together as Jedi." Bastila affirmed.

"And we may die together as Jedi." Zalyn nodded.

**Elsewhere on the late G0-T0's droid freighter **

"We can't just leave them to fight those Sith!" Kari protested as Mission shoved her around a bend in the hallway.

"You're too young to get it kid, but these are no ordinary Sith." Mira hissed as she caught her breath.

"That is correct, we are not!" An acolyte challenged as four of the identical, black masked assassins approached them with lightsabers drawn.

"Looks like you get your wish Kari." Mission activated her blue blade and gripped a blaster in her free hand.

A Sith stood to challenge her with his own double-bladed lightsaber. As if testing him, Mission fired one shot from her blaster right at his face. The Sith blocked the shot and redirected it at Mission who redirected it at him. They continued this dance of death for several seconds until Mission fired another shot. Now they were playing catch with two bolts of energy. Mission then continued to add other blasts into the fray until they held almost a dozen between each other.

With a feral grin, Mission quickly fired off a rapid shot of three blasts. All of them broke the distracted Sith's defense and cut him down.

"Nice job Kid!" Mira congratulated as she fought two of the remaining Sith while the fourth went after Kari.

Mira used the force to move a trip mine out of her back pocket and to arm the device. With the force, she shoved one Sith back so that he landed on top of the mine and was blown to pieces. While her other opponent recovered from the shock, Mira loaded a poison dart into her wrist launcher and stuck him in the throat. His eyes rolled back and he made a gargling sound as he died.

Kari was having a bit more difficulty with her Sith but managed to use her elaborate dance steps as a way to dodge the Sith's sweeping attacks. As the Sith grew angrier from her acrobatic leaps and spins he grew sloppier until an enraged lunge landed him underneath one of Kari's flips and she shoved her golden lightsaber between his shoulders.

"Hey Mira, Kari!" Mission called out from a computer terminal that she had hacked.

"What is it?" Mira asked, rushing over.

"Another ship has just docked. It's not Sith or Jedi." She informed them.

"Then who?" Kari asked.

**Docking bay of G0-T0's yacht**

"You cannot evade me forever!" Darth Blaze shouted as she struck with lightning speed. Bastila rolled to the right and attempted the sweep out the Sith's legs as Zalyn rolled left and struck for the arm and head.

Blaze anticipated the attack and spun backwards, lashing out as she did.

Bastila managed to bring the back blade of her double-sided weapon up to block but Zalyn screamed as an inch deep gash seared into the flesh of her thigh. She crumbled to the floor and looked up to see Blaze with a crazed grin moving in for the kill, holding her orange blade high.

Zalyn closed her eyes, waiting for the end when the sound of lightsaber's clashing filled the air. She looked to her right and saw Bastila regaining her footing over two meters away. She spun her head and saw a tall man with a dark cloak managing to fend off Darth Blaze with his own orange lightsaber, he had a familiar presence that was shadowy and slippery but compassionate at the same time.

"Revan?" She asked only to be amazed as the man spun to face her. His face was longer, with a more pointed chin, his eyes were shallower and brown instead of blue-green. "Atton!" She shouted to her dear friend.

"Hey Zal, I told you that I'd always be there for you!" He replied with forced cockiness as Blaze nearly overpowered him.

"The Force fights with me!" Bastila cried as she jumped in to aid Atton only to be force shoved back, away from the battle.

"Get Zalyn out of here! I rigged my ship to self-destruct in a few minutes! I can't beat this Sith but I can take her down with me!" He shouted along with an angry strike.

"Atton no!" Zalyn cried as she reached out to him only to be dragged away by Bastila.

"Zalyn we have to go now!" Bastila urged.

"No! Atton no! I won't leave him to die!" Zalyn struggled and fought Bastila with all her might.

"There's nothing we can do for him now! He gave his life so that we could keep ours! Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain?" Bastila verbally slapped her in the face. Zalyn withdrew in on herself in shame and pity. Atton would die for he after she had left him all those years ago, and she would never fully understand why. "Let's go." Bastila helped her to her feet and together they hobbled to the _Ebon Hawk_.

"Zal!" Mira called out as her wounded master was placed on the bed in the med-lab.

"Mission this ship is going to blow! Get us out of here!" Bastila ordered.

"You're not going anywhere Jedi!" A Sith acolyte appeared out of nowhere and lunged for Bastila only to fall to his face with a smoking hole in his back.

"Statement: Such pathetic Sith meatbags are an insult to my assassination protocols." HK-47 holstered his assault rifle as T3-M4 beeped beside him. "Explanation: I will inform Master Phobas of our actions when we are clear of the exploding vessel."

"What actions?" Bastila asked.

"Sarcastic Response: Oh, its you." HK would have rolled his eyes if he had any.

"What did you do HK?" Zalyn asked.

"Explanation: I have dispatched a group of HK-51 units to find Master Skywalker and bring him here to us. Statement: When I spoke to Master Skywalker he claimed to be on Korriban with two other Jedi Meatbags."

"Revan is coming here?" Bastila asked with shock.

"Irritated Explanation: Master Skywalker will be brought to my location because the HK-51 units under my command will lock onto my internal homing beacon."

"I missed you HK." Mission laughed at Bastila.

"That droid scares me." Kari flinched away from him.

"You get used to it." Mira shrugged.

"Where is Master Yuthura?" Mission asked as the _Hawk_ got far enough away from G0-T0's yacht.

"That Sith killed her Mission." Bastila sighed as Mission's blue face lost most of its color. "It seems that Revan was correct. The True Sith threat is very real and it's here. I just hope that Jedi will be able to survive the coming darkness."

**Elsewhere on G0-T0's yacht**

"I sense a darkness in you Atton Rand." Darth Blaze mocked as the two clashed their orange blades.

"I don't serve the dark side anymore." He defied her with a slash to her head which she ducked and pressed an attack of her own.

"The dark side shall be with you until death!" Blaze growled in anger.

"Then I'll only have to deal with it for a few more seconds." Atton smiled as for the first time in his life, he felt true peace.

"Die Jedi!" Blaze shouted as she slashed Atton's body in half across his chest. Laughing maniacally at her victory, Blaze failed to notice as Atton's severed body dissipated into the force and the vessel around her exploded in a blast of fire and death.

**Medical bay on the **_**Ebon Hawk**_

Zalyn bolted upright as she felt the surge of life being snuffed out like a candle deprived of oxygen.

"Atton's dead." She said softly in shame.

"So is the Sith." Bastila replied as she patched up the gash in Zalyn's leg with a combination of kolto and force haling.

"It's my fault." Zalyn sighed as she covered her face, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"How is it possibly your fault?" Bastila asked out of annoyance.

"He loved me, I loved him but I didn't want him to follow me to protect him. But Atton would never leave me. He followed me to protect me and he died to protect me." Zalyn cried.

"If he loved you, I'd bet that he was happy knowing that he had given his life to save you. That's how I felt when I intended to sacrifice myself to save Revan from Malak. Malak spared me and turned me to the dark side but before that, as I fought Malak, I never felt such a peace in my heart knowing that the one I loved was going to be safe." Bastila remembered.

"You loved Revan?" Zalyn asked with fascination.

"I still do, with all my heart but as a Jedi I cannot have such an attachment." Bastila sighed. "You love him too don't you? That's why you followed him to war. I was too young and brainwashed by the council to even consider disobeying them at the time but you did."

"I can't say that I loved Revan then. I did follow him because I believed in what he was doing. I had always had this buried anger at the Jedi Order but I never knew it until they refused to stop the Mandalorians. Would I go again, yes. The war did terrible things to all of us but it made me who I am today." Zalyn sighed. "You're not mad at me are you, because I love Revan too?"

"No, I understand. I may be a little jealous but it's not your fault just as Atton's death was not your fault. He chose his path and will be remembered and honored for it. As for Revan, no one truly understands the inner workings of love." Bastila sat beside Zalyn and sighed deeply.

"You are far wiser than me Master Shan." Zalyn shook her head. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait. After all this time searching the galaxy for him we now just have to sit tight and wait for him to come to us. We wait for Revan."


End file.
